Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears
Cast *Snow White - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Prince Florian - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *The Wicked Queen - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Old Hag - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Doc - Winnie the Pooh *Grumpy - Yogi Bear *Happy - Boog (Open Season) *Sleepy - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Bashful - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Sneezy - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dopey - Paddington Bear (Paddington) *The Magic Mirror - Donkey (Shrek) *Humbert the Huntsman - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio; 1940) *The Raven - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Prince Florian's Horse - Tantor (Tarzan) *Vultures - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) and Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) Scenes #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 2 Muriel's Magic Donkey #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 3 Mrs. Frog Meets Mr. Frog ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 4 Muriel's Dark Demand #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 5 In the Woods/Mrs. Frog Runs Away #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 6 Mrs. Frog's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 7 Mrs. Frog Discovers a Cottage #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 9 Meet the Bears ("Heigh-Ho") #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 10 Mrs. Frog Explores Upstairs #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 13 The Bears Discover Mrs. Frog #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 14 Mrs. Frog Meets the Bears #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Bears' Washing Song)" #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 17 Deceived/Muriel Disguised Herself #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 18 "The Bears' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 20 Bedtime in the Bears' Cottage #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 21 Stretch's Evil Plan #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 22 The Bears Leave For Work #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 23 Mrs. Frog Meets Stretch #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 24 A Race Against Time #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 25 Mrs. Frog's Death and Funeral #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 27 End Credits Gallery Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Snow White Mr. Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog as Prince Florian Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Muriel as the Wicked Queen Stretch in Toy Story 3.jpg|Stretch as the Old Hag Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Doc Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Grumpy Boog.jpg|Boog as Happy Po the Panda.jpg|Po the Panda as Sleepy Little John.jpg|Little John as Bashful Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Sneezy 552878.jpg|Paddington Bear as Dopey Donkey.png|Donkey as the Magic Mirror HonestJohn.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Humbert the Huntsman Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as the Raven Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Prince Florian's Horse Jacquimo.jpg|Jacquimo and Professor Owl-0.jpg|Professor Owl as Vultures Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Vhs